


Late Again & Sunflowers

by roughedup



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: M/M, Multi, Poly, Polyamory, Vampire Marco, gift for my bae, i hope u like it omg, mechanic Reiner, vampire
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-08
Updated: 2015-08-08
Packaged: 2018-04-13 10:03:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,895
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4517673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/roughedup/pseuds/roughedup
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a gift for my wonderful bae, so for those who might also read it: hi hello. Below are two short stories that are from much, much larger and bigger AUs that me and the bae have come up with, so if it doesn't make sense then that's why. The first au is of vampire Marco and his quirky lover, mechanic Reiner. The second one is of our oh-so-rare and truly loved ot5 set in an actually very detailed au. Long story short, the five are put into a witness protection program and end up in the middle of Texas with married couple Erwin and Levi who are ranchers. If you have any questions, just ask. Enjoy!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Late Again & Sunflowers

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Fruityloo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fruityloo/gifts).



> so happy birthday!! ur really old now and probably need a walker to get around but that's okay bc i will be there with u and will walk extra slow so that you can keep up. get ready for prune juice. lots of xoxos ur bae, dane. <3333

**Late Again.**

_Carefully... Carefully..._ Reiner slowly sat up as quietly as he could without disturbing Marco. Last night had been... memorable for sure, and now Reiner's lower back was reminding him of it along with the rest of his body. He rubbed his face, letting the blood settle back out through the rest of his body. He went to stand, and was almost successful in doing so, but a warm hand caught his wrist, stopping him. Reiner closed his eyes. _Busted._

"You're just gonna leave me all alone like this?" Marco asks, eyes innocent and voice feigning hurt. "Why Reiner, I don't know what I would have done had I woken up to a empty spot next to me." Reiner sighs, turning his upper body to look at Marco with knowing eyes.

"You would have been just _fine_ ," Reiner drawls, "I slept in. If I don't get downstairs and open up the shop soon, everyone will be wondering what happened to me." Marco gives a sleepy grin and tugs on the arm he's holding.

"You can wait five more minutes, can't you?" Marco tries, sitting up and letting the white bed sheets fall away from him. Reiner's eyes go up and down that toned body, bites a lower lip still tender from last night. Tempting, very tempting. Marco played his cards well. Reiner thought for a moment, humming. He leaned forward, looked Marco in the eyes even while he pressed his lips against Marco's. Warm brown eyes fluttered shut as Marco sighed through his nose. Then just as Marco thought he had him, Reiner tugged his arm free and hurried for the bathroom, giggling like a boy who had gotten away with an extra cookie. Marco grinned, fell back into the covers and ran a hand through his mussed hair. Reiner was hard to get back into bed during work days; on the weekends Marco could never get Reiner _out_ of bed. Marco could, of course, always forcefully keep Reiner here and get his morning cuddles but he preferred not to: the last time he did, they had ended up going for another round that had lasted a lot longer than what either of them had planned. Reiner had been teased for a good two months after that, even to this day the shop still tittered about it, hands over their mouths and eyes narrowed from wide, hidden smiles. Marco laid there and listened to Reiner whistle in the shower.

*****

"Do you want some coffee?"

Marco lifted his head to see Reiner toweling off his hair, standing in the bedroom doorway in all of his clothes-less glory. Marco perched himself up on an elbow, eying Reiner with a hungry gaze. "Can I have some of you instead?" Reiner had thrown his head back and laughed, nose scrunched up and teeth showing: a laugh that was as big and bold as the man himself. Marco gave a smile as well, his signature lop-sided grin. Reiner still smiling even as he stepped into a pair of boxer-briefs.

"Where are you getting this smooth stuff from?" Reiner playfully asked while he pulled on a white undershirt. Marco shrugged.

"A good magician never tells his secrets."

"Not even for an extra kiss?"

Marco pursed his lips thoughtfully. "Make it two kisses and you've got yourself a deal." Reiner shook his head, smirking.

"Just coffee," Reiner called as he walked down the small hallway to their quaint little kitchen. Marco stretched and sat up once more then rolled onto his feet, yawning. He padded through the house on soft carpet and onto the cool linoleum of the kitchen. He wrapped his arms around Reiner, lifted his head to nibble at the back of his neck. Reiner shivered. "Marco," he groaned, "I have to get to work." Marco hushed him with a squeeze of his hands on Reiner's sides.

"Just five more minutes."

"There's no such thing as five minutes with us," Reiner huffed, shifting his weight from one foot to the other, sipping on steaming coffee and giving an almost brooding look to the window in front of him that looked out and into the shop from their second-story view. Marco blew a cool breath against the tanned skin. Another shiver. "Jesus, Marco, you're gonna make me spill my coffee."

"So put the coffee down," Marco chuckled, placing his hand on top of Reiner's mug and lowering it, "and give me some attention." Reiner rolled his eyes as he shoved the cup away from the edge and turned around, leaned against the counted and pulled Marco against him. He rested his hands on the dip of Marco's bare back, stared down into those soft eyes.

"Attention, huh? I gave you all of my attention last night, 'member? Now I walk funny." Marco bit his tongue and grinned, laughing.

"But I need _more_ , or else I'll _die_ ," Marco finished dramatically with hands splayed on top of Reiner's chest. Reiner snorted.

"Keep this up," Reiner tells him, "and you'll be more dramatic than Jean describing how annoying Eren is."

"Jean is pretty dramatic sometimes..."

"Exactly. And if the King of Drama knew you were about to steal his title, he would be so-" "-Dramatic." Marco finished. Reiner nodded.

"Now can I please go? I still have to cover up these marks." Marco cupped the side of Reiner's neck; he liked how Reiner automatically leaned into his touch, baring his neck for what normally came afterwards. He did it without even having to think about it, a reflex. Marco stood on his tip-toes to fully reach Reiner's neck. He tenderly kissed the skin, felt Reiner tighten his grip on his back for support. Reiner's eyes fell shut and with a soft curse he began to push at Marco. "Bed, bed," he mumbled, "we have to take this to bed." Marco arched a brow.

"But the shop?" Reiner shook his head.

"Shop can wait." Marco beamed. Hook, line, and sinker.

*****

Reiner was indeed vocal. Always had been no matter what he was doing. Sex was included in this.

"There Marco, there- _oh god yes_." Yep, definitely vocal. Marco liked it, however. He liked hearing Reiner no matter what they were doing. Marco kept his fingers curved, moved the tips against the small bundle of nerves that had Reiner coming undone. His hands were balled into the sheets twitching and his head was thrown to the side with his mouth open and eyes shut; Reiner's chest rose and fell at different times depending on what Marco was doing. Marco moved his fingers a little more, sending Reiner's hips up and off of the bed. " _Shit_ , shit, shit, shit, Marco no, not yet." Marco couldn't help but to grin mischievously. He repeated the small motion. Reiner moaned, voice higher.

"Can I?" Marco softly asked, pressing a kiss to Reiner's lower stomach, making the skin jump beneath his touch. Reiner tossed his head again.

"Do you even have to ask?" He replied weakly, cracking an eye open to look at Marco. Marco moved his fingers again just to see Reiner's eyes roll, watch his head fall back as he gasped, body tightening. Marco slipped his other hand beneath Reiner's leg, lifting up to rest it on top of his shoulder. He pressed a kiss to the sensitive kiss, felt a small spasm of muscles beneath the flesh. Marco licked his lips. "W-Wait!" Marco stopped, mouth open and fangs exposed. Reiner lifted his head, eyes hazy but open. "You know I'll...," he trailed off, looking bashful. "Just- I mean- Geez..." Reiner rubbed the back of his neck, sighing.

"Are you still that sensitive to my bite?" Marco asked, giving a devilish smile. The blood rushed to Reiner's face.

"Marco!"

"Sorry, sorry!" He laughed, eyes crinkled at the corners. "Just let me do this, please?" Reiner grumbled beneath his breath, something about being embarrassed and being late. He shook his head starting to sit up.

"No, no, I gotta get to work. Now I really am late and I'm not gonna hear the end of this for another two mon-" Reiner's voice broke off as Marco bit smoothly through the pale skin. Reiner's head fell forward, his body shuddering. "D-Don't, don't Marco," Reiner tried, voice wavering. Marco let his eyes slide shut, swallowing the blood that flowed past his lips and over his tongue. "I swear to god if you make me cum I'm gonna be so mad at y-" Marco crooked his fingers, sucking hard at the skin, hard enough to leave a lasting bruise. Reiner's hands flew from the sheets to Marco's hair, tangling themselves into dark strands and pulling. Reiner _keened_ , face slack and mouth hanging open. Marco soothed the spot with softer licks, kissing the healing skin as Reiner slowly came down, panting. White laced his lower stomach that was exposed, his shirt pushed up above his chest. Marco hummed, parting reddened lips to lick up the pearly lines on Reiner's skin. He peppered the torso beneath him with kisses and tender rubs from his hands, sucking his other one clean, holding eye contact with Reiner the entire time. He let a fang nick the flesh on Reiner's chest, traced the line with his tongue, gathering the small droplets and swallowing. Finally, Marco snuggled his way up to lay on Reiner.

His dark boxer-briefs were still hooked on one foot as he lay there, an arm draped over the dark, freckled body who had squirmed his way into his arms. Reiner looked at the alarm on the nightstand. He closed his eyes, softly exhaling. Late again, but he didn't mind. If it was Marco, he didn't mind at all.

**Sunflowers.**

"Hey, have y'all seen the sunflower field yet?" Eren was standing in the door way, his bi-colored eyes shining with excitement. Eren had adapted to using southern lingo quite nicely except for the occasional mix up where Levi would then threaten to string him up by his toes. Of course, the others had grown accustomed to it as well, all using the slang they had picked up from Erwin and Levi. Marco perked up. He liked sunflowers. He liked flowers in general and so did Bertholdt. Reiner didn't mind them and had often surprised everyone back home with a bundle to brighten up their small apartment. Now here in Texas and with the nearest store being half an hour away, Reiner couldn't do much buying that is, unless he decided to "permanently borrow from distant neighbors." Jean didn't get along with them very nicely. He would often go into a fit of sneezing and couldn't catch his breath, resulting in Marco having to escort a runny-nosed, teary-eyed Jean away from them.

"Where're they at, Eren?" Marco asked, shoving a protesting Jean off of him so that he could sit up. The four were lounging on the bed and had been listening to Reiner read them a book when Eren had came in, sweat dampening his brown bangs and making them stick to his dark skin. Eren pointed behind them.

"Waaaaay back out there. They must be growing wild because there's no house out there, or at least not one that I could see."

"Hasn't Levi already threatened to get you if you didn't stop wandering off like some child?" Jean irritably said, glaring at the one who had stolen his cuddle buddy from him. Eren glared back.

"I'm not some child," Eren snapped, "so stop calling me that!" Marco stood, giving Jean a disapproving look at he walked over to Eren. He ignored Jean's frustrated, "But Marcoooo...!" Eren stuck out his tongue. Jean raised his middle finger bitterly. Reiner swatted the finger down, grumbling. Bertholdt was still asleep, head resting on Reiner's shoulder.

"Can you take me to go see them?" Marco asked. Eren was practically bouncing with excitement, nodding vigorously. He took Marco's hand and began tugging on him. Marco calmed him with a pat on the head and a soft smile, turning to look over his shoulder. "C'mon, exploring time." Jean groaned and rolled face down into the bed. Reiner gently woke Bertholdt and informed him of what they were going to do. In the end, Reiner dragged Jean out of bed and threatened to put ice in his boxers if he didn't cooperate. Jean was the first one down the stairs.

"Where're Levi and Erwin?" Bertholdt mumbled, still rubbing an eye open with the hand that Reiner wasn't holding onto.

"Left about an hour ago to buy groceries," Eren replied, still looking around despite knowing the house was clear. A habit from the past. "So we have at least two hours before they get back." Reiner suddenly straightens.

"That means I can go see the puppies!"

"No Reiner, no, no, we're doing the sunflowers first. Then if we have time we can go see the puppies. Plus, didn't you almost get shot the last time?" Eren questioned, tilting his head in a confused manner. Reiner had a distant look in his eyes when he answered, probably already imagine the large litter of ten puppies crawling all over him. "Yeah," he said, voice soft, "but it was worth it." Jean rolled his eyes.

"Can we get going now?" Jean told them, tapping his foot on the wood flooring. "We were at a really good part in the book and I have to know what happens to the main character." Eren gave him a brief glare.

"Yes we can go. Just follow me and I'll show you how to get there." Suddenly Eren turned around. "Oh! And you're gonna want closed-toe shoes, I almost stepped in this huge pile of ants while climbing a wall and-"

"Eren you never said anything about climbing a damn _wall_."

"Listen _horse-face_ -" Jean bristled. "-I never asked for you to come, so you can keep your annoying ass here instead of bitching about some wall." Eren turned on his heel and stormed out, slamming the screen door and stomping down wooden steps to the open back yard. Marco sighed, following after Eren. Reiner sent Bertholdt out and caught Jean by the collar of his shirt.

"What's gotten into you, Jeanie?" Reiner asks, looking down at him with curious eyes. "You two are normally never this on-edge. Something happen?" Jean refused to look at Reiner. He crossed his arms over his chest, lower lip jutting out how it always did when he pouted.

"None of your business," Jean mumbled. Reiner sighed. Plan A didn't work. Time for Plan B. He released Jean's shirt and leaned down a bit, brought his lips to gently kiss the side of his neck. Jean stayed stiff until Reiner nuzzled up behind his ear, brought his arms around him and rubbed his back. Jean relaxed, dropped his arms and let Reiner hold him. "We were fighting again," Jean told him reluctantly, "things got a little heated and we said some mean stuff. I want to apologize but..."

"But it's Eren, right?" Reiner finished, pulling away and giving an understanding half-smile. Jean looked up then looked away, nodding. Reiner thought for a moment. "What about this: when Eren takes us to the field, you can take him away a little further and talk it out. Me and the other two will stay behind but within yelling distance in case things turn ugly, which-" Reiner lifted Jean's face with a finger under his chin. "-they better not, okay? No more fighting. Levi won't stop riding my ass about you two always being at each other's throats and that gets really old really fast." Jean mulled it over, darker hazel eyes cast to the side. Eventually he sighed, nodding. Reiner ruffled his hair. "Good. Now let's get going before Marco comes for us."

*****

Somewhere in a Texas-sized Walmart half an hour away, Levi frowned. "Darling, what's wrong?" Erwin asked, lightly squeezing a peach.

"The boys are breaking a rule of some sort, I can feel it." Erwin gave a warm smile.

"Love, you're being too superstitious. I'm sure the boys are in the house sleeping or eating or playing video games." But deep down, Erwin had the same cursed feeling every parent gets: the my-children-are-doing-something-they-aren't-supposed-to-be-doing feeling. Levi grumbled beneath his breath and took the peach from Erwin and dropped it in a bag.

*****

As it turned out, the wall wasn't too bad. Reiner was the base to give them a boost then scrambled up himself once they were all over. They were in a dense part of... wherever they were. It had taken them fifteen minutes to reach the wall and then another ten minutes to get to the sunflower field. Eren was the first to rush inside of the field, laughing. The others followed him, calling after Eren to slow down so that they could keep up. After a moment they find Eren lying down in a small clearing in the flowers. "When I lie down like this," he says softly, arms stretched out, "I feel like I'm in some movie that's close to the ending, where after all of the bad stuff has happened and can now be safe and happy." Everyone stood their at the edge of the circle, letting the weight of Eren's words settle in. Then Jean moved, glancing at Reiner before lying down beside Eren. Reiner motioned for Marco and Bertholdt to follow him.

"Y'know Eren, you're right." Reiner heard Jean say as they walked away. "Because bad stuff has happened to us, but everything's all better now. We're safe..." Marco has covered his mouth, becoming emotional. Bertholdt was doing his best to soothe him. He picked a small wild flower that had managed to grow through the tall flowers and tucked it behind Marco's ear, gave his temple a kiss.

"I wish we had kept Eren more protected," Marco told them, voice still shaky. "I wish we had kept him hidden, so that he would have never had to become involved and..." He stopped himself, taking a deep breath. "He was just so young. He still is young, but he never got to be a kid."

"He's having those opportunities now," Reiner said, eyes soft. "We all are. And we had done our best back then to keep him safe, but we had no choice. They knew we had another in our place, we were put with our backs against the wall and not given another option." Reiner moved his jaw, nostrils flared. He never liked this subject. "But all of that is behind us now. We have a home, a family, and safety. That's what we've been needing, and now we have it." Marco is wiping his nose, sniffling.

"You're right," Marco exhaled, rubbing his face, "you're right. Now, help me pick some of these. I know Levi and Erwin would love to have some to sketch and fill up the house with."

The three oldest boys began to debate over which ones were the best for picking, and after some moments of hard staring, they decided to call it a truce and pick the ones they liked the best and put them all together. Suddenly, Eren yelled. Reiner shoved his flowers towards Bertholdt, growling beneath his breath, "I told Jean _no fighting!_ " He rushed through the thick growth of stalks, pushing them out of his way until he saw where it thinned and burst through. "I told you no fi-!" Reiner stopped short, eyes dropping down to the scene before him. "Oh. Oh so that's why. Oh." He gave an uneasy laugh. Jean was staring up wide-eyed at an awkward angle, lips wrapped around Eren's cock, cheeks hollowed. Eren had snapped his head around so fast it had made him fall off balance, having to catch himself on a hand least he end up falling over. Behind him Reiner heard Bertholdt and Marco catching up. Marco was gasping, "What? What happened? Are you- _oh my god!_ " Reiner sighed. "You're embarrassed over _this_?" Reiner deadpans. "You're the one who whips me with a _crop and blindfolds me_ and you get embarrassed by seeing someone get a blowjob? You never fail to amaze me, Marco." Marco huffed and hit Reiner with the flowers, face incredibly red. "Hey! I worked really hard on picking good flowers, don't break them!"

"Seriously?!" Eren yelled. Bertholdt dragged Marco and Reiner away, sheepishly apologizing for their intrusion.

Apparently Eren had been really close to finishing or had either lost it because not thirty seconds later the two pushed past the three. Eren had a spring in his step and was leading Jean by the hand. Jean walked like he didn't have that stick up his ass anymore. Reiner smiled.

By the time the group had gotten back, Levi was already standing on the porch, tapping his foot with his arms crossed against his chest. Or at least, that's what they had expected to see. In reality, they had gotten home before their dads. Truly a record breaker. Marco and Bertholdt went about shortening them stems of the sunflowers and Reiner ushered Eren and Jean into the bathroom to get clean. Eren had protested that he wasn't dirty and Jean had done the same. Reiner merely licked his thumb and wiped a smear of dirt of Eren's nose and then did the same to Jean, rubbing behind his ear. "Sorry, both of you failed the test. Now get clean before Levi gets home or else he'll be wanting to pressure wash you both." Reiner shut the door on them. He walked back down the stairs, whistling, hands in the pockets of his jeans.

"Did you do the test on them?" Bertholdt asked from where he was perched on the couch, flipping through channels until he found the never-ending marathon of How It's Made. Reiner grinned and flopped down beside him.

"You know me too well," Reiner hummed, rubbing his forehead against Bertholdt's shoulder. Bertholdt smiled and laughed, "Yes I do. Also because you used to do the same thing to me when we were younger." And just like that Bertholdt licked his thumb and did the same to Reiner. "Yep. Dirty. Shower time for you, big guy." Reiner gave a dramatic sigh and dragged himself to his feet. He never went against Bertholdt. "Oh," Bertholdt said, "and you stole that from me, you know." Reiner smirked and gave him a wink before he strolled out, whistling.

When Erwin and Levi had returned, they opened the door to find a startling sight: the house was clean _and_ quiet. Levi sniffed the air, frowning. "I smell pollen. And dirt." Erwin chuckled behind his husband.

"Well Sherlock, anyone could have guessed that." And Erwin gestured with his head to the sunflowers placed in jars and vases of all sorts. Levi glared and hit Erwin with a newspaper, earning another laugh. "Now my guess is, where are the boys?"

"Probably in trouble somewhere," Levi griped, dragging in a handful of groceries. Erwin shook his head. Levi frowned. "Well then Mr. Know It All, do tell." And Erwin gladly did, motioning to the pile of figures on the couch, fast asleep. Erwin gave a content sigh, eyes soft and smile matching them.

"What angels-" "-heathen." The two exchanged glances. The corners of Levi's lips tugged upwards. Erwin grinned.

"Now," Levi mumbled, "just where did they get these from?"

On the couch, nestled beneath blankets and warm bodies, Eren's eyes flickered open.


End file.
